Passion
by Roxy2
Summary: B/A. F/T *CHAPTER 5 ADDED!* God forgive me for putting Faith and Tara together! But believe me when I say you’ll be at the edge of your seat just thinking about Angel and Buffy! Just read… cause I suck at summaries and reviews are request
1. Blind Fate (Tara and Faith)

Title: Passion  
  
Author: Roxy  
  
Spoilers: No Spoilers, stuff from old seasons like season 2 and 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" Belongs to UPN, and Joss Whendon.  
  
Summary: B/A. F/T (Yes. there is f/f slash in this. God forgive me for putting Faith and Tara together! But believe me when I say you'll be at the edge of your seat just thinking about Angel and Buffy! Just read. cause I suck at summaries and reviews are requested. This is my first Buffy FanFiction.) There is a English spell that is translated into rough Italian.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Violence and Profanity)  
  
*~~~*  
  
Passion.. It lies in all of us. Sleeping... Waiting... And though unwanted... Unbidden... It will stir... Open its jaws, and howl. It speaks to us... Guides us... Passion rules us all. And we obey. What other choice do we have?  
  
*~~~*  
  
Faith was back, out in the air again she felt free, and yet so trapped still. Like ecstasy, the air filled her lungs making her breathe deeply. She didn't want to go back, that was something she'd regret later, but circumstances beyond her control brought her home, Sunnydale. So Faith had ran, like always, she ran away from her problems never able to confront them. They, of course, followed her like haunting ghosts everywhere she ran. This time she was going to do something about it, she was going to get help, and she ran to the first place she saw, feeling a certain 'Je ne sais quoi' about it, Faith ran to the Magic Box.  
  
She rushed inside just looking for a book at first, she felt she need to take care of it herself, all alone. For a moment Faith didn't even recognize the dark blond reading at the table who had gotten up with a start when she had entered.  
  
"F-Faith," The blond had stuttered. Faith just continued searching through the bookshelf stopping for only questioning Tara with something like a sarcastic 'what's wrong?' knowing full well of the trouble she had caused the last time she was there.  
  
"W-What? H-How?" Tara asked in shock, trying to get a hold of herself. Faith gave a slight smile to Tara, "Oh. I don't know. something called out on good behaviour."  
  
"Good Behaviour." Tara commented in high doubts.  
  
"Yeah. hard to believe huh?" Faith gave a laugh continuing to shuffle through the books noticing most of them had collected dust over the years. Tara finally pulled herself together crossing her arms against her chest.  
  
"What do you want Faith?"  
  
"Want? What do you think. I'm gonna do a little spell for revenge?"  
  
Tara turned a whiter shade of pale. "I-I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
"I'm kidding for God sakes Tara!" They give each other a slight smile at the small joke.  
  
"So. What do you need Faith?" The blond asks more kindly this time holding her smile on her face.  
  
"Just a little loving, but that's besides the point, someone is after me. I need a protection spell." Faith replied more seriously then she had been for the past few minutes.  
  
"Who's after you?" Tara questions curiously.  
  
"This guy is tough Tara. real tough." Faith sighed as she watched the other girl go to the books and look through them herself.  
  
"It's somewhere around here." Tara's eyes checked each spine of each book to find them one she was looking for, "Why you?" She asked in the meantime trying to get Faith to tell her more.  
  
"I wish I knew.. I really did."  
  
"What exactly is this guy? I need to know. to stop it."  
  
"He's uh. not exactly a guy." Faith sighed once more as Tara's forehead crinkled in worry.  
  
"W-What is he?"  
  
Faith looked up suddenly, "It's. me. I mean a bad me. I was split in two, One good. One Bad."  
  
"Y-you?" Tara turned slightly away, "Oh. Goddess."  
  
Faith nodded as Tara sunk into the couch her head in her hands, "What can we do?" She glanced up at the Rogue Slayer, "I mean no mere protection spell could do the trick."  
  
"Maybe you could put us back together?" Faith suggested.  
  
"Yes.Yes. your right." Tara got up quickly starting to browse through the books again  
  
"Tara?" Faith started as the girl looked up at the sound of her name, "I wouldn't be bothered if you didn't trust me."  
  
"If there's one thing I- I've learned Faith. is that sometimes all a person needs is love and trust" Tara thought of Willow for a quick moment then turned to Faith again whispering this time, "And Faith."  
  
Faith brightened slightly, "You think so?"  
  
"Yeah." Tara returned the smile, she turned back to the shelves, "We've got to fix this."  
  
"Anything I can help with?" Faith asked wanted to do something.  
  
Tara looked up shyly, "No. uh. I think I've got it. It's okay."  
  
"You're a real sport, you know that Tara." The comment makes Tara grin in delight, "Well I try." Faith savors the smile and etches it in her mind.  
  
"Here! I've found it." Tara said starting to struggle with a heavy book.  
  
Faith gets up helping her with the book, as they place it on the table their hands brush slightly, both jump slightly as if shocked by electricity.  
  
"T-Thanks." Tara tell Faith slightly flustered as she flips to the back of the book.  
  
"No problem." Faith replied  
  
"Here it is." Tara said pointed to a spell in the book.  
  
Faith stopped for a moment thinking, "You can do it right. I mean you're a natural!"  
  
Tara looked up at Faith, "Yeah. I can do it. Just. Stand over there." Tara pointed to a spot in the room.  
  
Faith moves to it waiting for Tara to start. The blond lights a candle, it's smell fermenting the entire room. She glances at the book and starts chanting softly, "Un' anima ora due."  
  
One soul now two.  
  
  
  
"la spaccatura a metà..."  
  
Split in half.  
  
  
  
"spaccatura nel dolore."  
  
Split in pain.  
  
"si transforma in in uno."  
  
Becomes one.  
  
"diventa completa."  
  
Becomes complete.  
  
"così gli equilibrii viene ancora a noi."  
  
So balances comes to us again.  
  
"Ora!"  
  
Now!  
  
As Tara recited the last word the candle's flame flickered and smoked, and there was no light.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love... The clarity of hatred... And the ecstasy of grief.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Tara stood by her candle breathing heavily, but the energy she felt inside was incredible, a power she had never known she could do until that very moment. Faith was however not so lucky, the spell had drained her of energy and although she was one of the chosen two, she collapsed of exhaustion.  
  
"Faith!" Tara called out seeing the brunette fall to the ground. Faith was dazed slightly from the fall, but her eyes slowly flickered open upon hearing her name.  
  
"Faith." Tara continued more calmly this time, "A-Are you alright?"  
  
The brunette smiled and nodded at her newfound companion, "Yeah."  
  
"I think it worked."  
  
"I know it did. I feel all. Well, back to normal."  
  
"You need rest, " Tara told Faith starting to pick her up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Faith was a little shocked not used to being handled by anyone, she was normally the one who touched if any.  
  
"You can come back to the house. sleep some."  
  
Faith shook her head, pulling away slightly, "I'm fine."  
  
Tara quickly let go of the girl's arm hearing the uncomfortableness in her voice.  
  
"Maybe not," Faith said fading a bit, thankfully Tara was there to catch her before she can fall, she leads Faith to the door.  
  
"C'mon. I'll drive." Tara continued leading Faith to the car. The girl got in quickly hooking up their seatbelts. Tara started up the car, "Faith, Have you ever thought about where you're going stay? What you're going to do?"  
  
Faith closed her eyes, "I wish I knew. I mean I don't really have anyone."  
  
"W-Well. If it means anything. you have me." Tara gave her a half smile.  
  
"I have you?" Faith seems surprised.  
  
"Of course you do."  
  
Faith sighed starting to let Tara in which was special the only other person she had let in was Angel, "Thanks." The girl again let Tara take her by the arm inside the Summer's house.  
  
"You can stay with me. as long as you need to." The blond invited her in leading her to the couch where she could rest comfortably.  
  
"Stay." Tara directed, "I'll get you a drink." The girl quickly rushed into the kitchen getting a glass of ice water, and handing it to Faith who sipped it slowly. "How are you feeling?" Tara continued.  
  
"Better. I'm glad you were there."  
  
"Me too." Tara paused for a moment, "Faith. How. How did it feel?"  
  
"How did what feel?" Faith looked at Tara putting her glass on the table beside her.  
  
"Being separate. Sometimes I wish I was different." Tara sighed wistfully.  
  
Faith had a hard look on her face, "It felt lonely, broken. Don't ever wish it Tara, you're beautiful and amazing just the way you are."  
  
Tara gulped the comment hitting home, she looked at Faith for a long time tears shining her eyes, she said below a whisper, "Thank you."  
  
"No." Faith shook her head, "I shouldn't be the one you should be thanking. I mean I should be thanking you. you trusted me."  
  
A grin appears on Tara's face, "How could I not."  
  
Faith looks slightly flustered for a moment, as does Tara who stands up suddenly, "W-Well I can leave. S-So you can."  
  
"No! I mean. I'd like you to stay." Faith looks up at Tara smiling slightly as Tara sits back down.  
  
"If. y-you're sure." Faith nodded delicately the moonlight sparkling in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sure." Faith voice now sounds husky and a bit hoarse as she leans in towards Tara she can hear the blonde's heart beating faster, or maybe it was her own, she couldn't tell anymore. Faith looked at Tara memorizing every feature, she touched Tara's cheek softly, the skin was soft against her hand, and then the inevitable happened; they kissed. The kiss was soft and sweet. They tasted each other, and felt no guilt when doing so. This is like being high on the air again, Faith though, this is better then anything.  
  
*~~~*  
  
It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion, maybe we'd know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow. Empty rooms, shuttered and dank... Without passion, we'd be truly dead.  
  
*~~~* 


	2. Dangerous Laisons (Angel and Buffy)

Title: Passion  
  
Author: Roxy  
  
Spoilers: No Spoilers, stuff from old seasons like season 2 and 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" Belongs to UPN, and Joss Whendon.  
  
Summary: B/A. F/T (Yes. there is f/f slash in this. God forgive me for putting Faith and Tara together! But believe me when I say you'll be at the edge of your seat just thinking about Angel and Buffy! Just read. cause I suck at summaries and reviews are requested. This is my first Buffy FanFiction.) There is a English spell that is translated into rough Italian.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Violence and Profanity,)  
  
A/N: Reviews always help me write faster! :D  
  
*~~~*  
  
You think you know. What's to come. What you are. You haven't even begun.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Buffy moaned slightly tossing and turning in her bed, sweating and twisting the sheets around her ankles. Images flashed through her mind as she dreams.  
  
Angel sits at Buffy's side he looks down at her they touch fingertips briefly before intertwining their fingers and clasping their hands together.  
  
They face each other bodies intertwined now, She sits on his lap. They kiss each other passionately as he runs his fingers down her body caressing her gently. Angel's chest is bared as Buffy takes his shirt it off him. Angel does the same for her being careful to not tangle her within the clothing, He lies her down, and she bounces slightly when her head hits the pillow, and then he lies on top of her.  
  
They make passionate love. Angel tenderly kisses Buffy's neck and slides his hand up her outstretched arm, and yet she still drops the ring onto the floor. They look at each other for a while.  
  
"I'm sorry." Buffy says to him.  
  
"Me too." Angel replied putting his game face on, and then biting her savagely.  
  
"Angel." She calls weakly as she pulls out her stake dusting him, and then her eyes close.  
  
Buffy sat up quickly out of breath. She felt her neck quickly to check for any bite marks, there were none, and she sighed relieved getting up out of her bed and looking out the window. The dreams were coming increasingly each night, and she couldn't stand much more of it. She had to see Angel. She walked up to his mansion not caring about the rain outside or the fact that she was still in her nightgown.  
  
Buffy shivered as she knocked on the mansion's door. Angel opened the door seeing Buffy there he looked down on her, "Oh. God Buffy!" He stated more like a comment then anything else as he brought her in. Angel sat her onto the couch as he got a blanket and wrapped it around her.  
  
She looks at him her eyes going through him, "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime. Are you feeling alright?" He looks at her with concern.  
  
Buffy warmed by the fire, "I had a dream. You were in it."  
  
Angel remembers what her dreams were like. She continues, "It was so real." Tears came to Buffy's eyes, he hold her close not caring if he doesn't know what it was about.  
  
She gulps, missing his scent, she now gets a taste of it as he holds her tightly, but she still backs away, "I can't do this." She tells Angel.  
  
"You're right. " Angel nodded thinking of what had happened last time.  
  
"It's not that I don't want to. I wanna be near you."  
  
"And I near you." He replied somberly.  
  
"We've been over this a million times and back again." Buffy sighed as Angel looked down, she continued gulping slightly, and looking him in the eyes, "I. I. shouldn't have come. I just. I just." She can't finish her sentence.  
  
Angel stood up walking to Buffy, if this was all it could be he wouldn't fool her, "Thanks for coming. Keep the blanket."  
  
Buffy tears threatened to spill as she clung the blanket more towards her it too had his scent, "Don't say that Angel. Please don't.."  
  
Angel touched her cheek softly, and a chill ran through her body goosebumps now appearing over her skin. Angel looked at her, "Look, You can't go out there. At least stay and dry up." Buffy merely nodded.  
  
The vampire helped her over to the couch, "Anything you want? Soup? Sleep?"  
  
Buffy is uneasy at his touch, and thinks to herself all I want is you, but of course she doesn't tell him this, "No. I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Well maybe just sleep." Buffy said to him.  
  
Angel nodded taking her up into his arms and carrying her to his bed. Buffy jumped slightly when she hit his bed, the memories flashing through her head. Angel flinches slightly at her jump.  
  
"You'll stay?" Buffy asked looking at him.  
  
"Forever, That's the whole point. I'll never leave, not even if you kill me."  
  
Buffy trembled slightly stuttering, "I. I."  
  
"What?" Angel touched her hand.  
  
"I love you. I try not to, but I can't stop." Buffy flinches. Angel takes her hand to where his heart might be beating if he was alive, "Love is eternal, it's not something that just comes and goes."  
  
Buffy shed a tear, "But It can never be. Like always. It can never be."  
  
"It can. It will." Angel looked at her, "It has to."  
  
"How. I mean I love you and you love me. but we can never love each other fully. I'll grow old. and you'll stay young."  
  
"I don't care." He tells her.  
  
"I wish I didn't care like you Angel. but I have to," Buffy told him.  
  
"Not you don't" Angel pleaded with her, "Love has no age."  
  
"I'm not even talking about the age!"  
  
"I know," Angel nodded, "Lay down, you need rest."  
  
Buffy merely shook her head, "I need to go." She said standing up, Angel followed her standing up as well. Then she turned around, "I love you so much. and I tried to make you go away. I killed you and it didn't help, and I hate it! I hate that it's so hard. and that you can hurt me so much."  
  
"And I. I just wish it would all stop." Buffy trembled again.  
  
"I don't. I love you. I always will."  
  
Buffy looked at Angel, "I wish I could hate you." She said softly, "But I can't, and I wished that I wished you were dead, but I couldn't do that either. Because everytime I think I'm getting over you. or getting better there you are. and my heart just beats quicker around you, and I don't know what to do anymore, because I came here tonight to see you, and that hurts the both of us."  
  
"It doesn't hurt me."  
  
Buffy looked up, "What does it do to you?"  
  
"It soothes me."  
  
Buffy laughed being sarcastic, "Great, I'm now like Aloe Vera."  
  
"No. I mean. It makes me happy."  
  
Buffy smiles softly at Angel, "It makes me happy to see you, all the time, but It does hurt me. I know we can't do everything everyone else can."  
  
"It doesn't matter" He fought.  
  
"But Angel," Buffy sighed, "It does to me. There are just things I want, and even thought I want them. I'll never have them, and it doesn't matter because, I'd give everything up just to be with you."  
  
"Then be with me."  
  
Buffy paused for a moment, "Close your eyes."  
  
"Buffy." Angel protested.  
  
"Shh." Buffy told him as he slowly closed his eyes. She kissed him passionately and he returned the kiss fully. She puts her arms around him.  
  
"Buffy." He protested again, "We shouldn't"  
  
"Don't. Just kiss me." And he did, kissing her deeper and deeper moving to the bed. Angel lied her carefully onto the bed it's warmth spreading through her. Even though Angel's skin was cold, he felt warm too. Then they connected not a space of air between them, and Buffy didn't care. She was too involved to care.  
  
Then time stopped, again  
  
Angel felt the all too familiar pain in his stomach, his eyes widened as he walked to the door clutching his stomach, and he fell onto the ground. Buffy running up to him calling his name.  
  
"Buffy. Go!" Angel told her.  
  
Then she realized what was happening.  
  
Her eyes widened, "Angel! No! God No!"  
  
"Go." He screams at her again, and she ran. Images flashed through her mind as she dreamed of a better life and she ran into her house sobbing.  
  
*~~~*  
  
I have no speech. No name. I live in the action of death, The blood cry, The penetrating wound. I am destruction. Absolute ... Alone.  
  
*~~~* 


	3. Every Night I Save You

Title: Passion  
  
Author: Roxy  
  
Spoilers: No Spoilers, stuff from old seasons like season 2 and 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" Belongs to UPN, and Joss Whendon.  
  
Summary: B/A. F/T (Yes. there is f/f slash in this. God forgive me for putting Faith and Tara together! But believe me when I say you'll be at the edge of your seat just thinking about Angel and Buffy! Just read. cause I suck at summaries and reviews are requested. This is my first Buffy FanFiction.) There is a English spell that is translated into rough Italian.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Violence and Profanity)  
  
A/N: Reviews always help me write faster! :D  
  
*~~~*  
  
There's moments in your life that make you, That set the course of who you're gonna be. Sometimes they're little, subtle moments. Sometimes... They're not. I'll show you what I mean. Bottom line is, Even if you see 'em coming, You're not ready for the big moments.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Faith and Tara gasped slightly, breaking apart quickly when hearing the door open. Both of them turn to look at a gasping Buffy. Buffy shuts the door quickly leaning against it sliding to the floor her head in her hands. Tara being very flustered and nervous from the passionate kiss she had both received and given eventually stuttered out a sentence, "Buffy.. Are y-y-you o-okay?"  
  
Buffy looks up suddenly, thoughts running through her head of what might happen if they didn't do anything now, "We've got to protect the house.quickly."  
  
"W-what h-happened?" Tara stuttered once more.  
  
"Don't ask questions, just do it!" Buffy snapped at her harshly not in the mood to admit what terror she had brought upon them. She goes around the house quickly locking any doors or windows. Tara finds the right ingredients to cast the protection spell, she opens her book reciting the words as quickly as possible, a flash of worry appears on her brow.  
  
Thoughts rushed through Buffy's head, "We've. got to warn Giles. and everyone else. they've got to know."  
  
"B. what happened?" Faith asked trying to shake some sense out of her friend.  
  
"Faith." Buffy looks up tears appearing in her eyes, "Angel. Angelus." She's out of breath clenching her own stomach. Silent tears run down her cheeks.  
  
A block rose in Faith's throat, "Oh Shit." Was all she could mutter as she realized what Buffy was trying to tell them. Tara gasps as she too catches on.  
  
Buffy looks to the window, Angelus appears with a smirk on his face, Buffy is only horrified.  
  
"He can't get in here Buffy.We did the spell, he can't get in." Tara tries to reassure the distressed Buffy.  
  
Angelus disappears, and seconds later the door knob starts rattling, Buffy screams, "It's not you.It's not you!" Her worst nightmare is becoming a reality.  
  
Faith looks at Buffy and cant think of anything to do to comfort her, but to hold her. Faith holds Buffy as tightly as she can. Angelus kicks the door down, "Buffy. Shh." Faith rocks her like a child. All their nightmare come true. Angelus enters the house.  
  
"But. The spell." Tara gasps, backing away from the vampire.  
  
Faith quickly gets up from holding Buffy letting Tara take over, She gets a cross out of her pocket holding it towards Angel. Angel merely flinches and knocks the cross out of her hand, and across the floor.  
  
"Go!" Faith tells Angel.  
  
"I like it here." He states with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yeah. Well my stake likes your heart, but I'm willing to make an exception." Faith commented her right hand firmly holding a stake.  
  
"My heart just doesn't feel the same" Angel smiled mischievously grabbing the stake from Faith's grasp, he breaks it in half throwing it out the door, "Oh. What a pity." He comments.  
  
Faith tries her last resort, holy water, she throws it at his feet burning them. He pats at his feet quickly, "Now that's just getting pathetic for a slayer."  
  
Suddenly Faith fades again this time falling to her knees, the spell that Tara had done to her, had really worked its way through her, "Oh. God." Faith said realizing her weakness.  
  
A plan made its way into Angelus head, he grabbed the weak slayer in his arms and took off to his mansion with her.  
  
*~~~*  
  
No one asks for their life to change, Not really. But it does. So what are we, Helpless? Puppets? No. The big moments are gonna come. You can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you are.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Angelus chains Faith to a chair tightly, and knees in front of her just barely out of her reach. "Ugh." Faith groans trying to escape from the chains, "What do you want?"  
  
Angelus shrugs, "I don't know. I just want to open hell upon earth, and make it real this time. Sounds pretty good to me." Angel looks at her, "Hey. You like apple juice?" He gets off topic.  
  
Faith merely spits at him. Angel stands up coming behind her, he pulls her hair back sharply so she is now looking up at him, "You know. Buffy talks about you a lot."  
  
Faith feels the chains cutting at her skin, Angelus continues, "Yeah. She talks about how annoying you are. How slutty you are. How you make her so sick inside just to look at you. 'five by five' this. 'five by five' that. 'B' this. 'B' that."  
  
Faith smiles upwards at Angel, "That's good ol' B"  
  
A growl rolls from his throat, "See.. there you go with the B thing again."  
  
"Yeah. but I bet it annoys you more." She only grins, and looks at him, "You gonna kill me already or something cause you know you really can't use me as a virgin sacrifice." Faith retorts.  
  
Angelus only laughs.  
  
"I'm not afraid to die."  
  
He whips out a sharp dagger. She gulps wishing she could take back her words. He plays with the knife in his hand for a bit, and then tilts Faith's head upwards with it dragging the edge along her throat. He slashes Faith's arm when Buffy catches his attention. Tara sits in the darkness reading a soul restoration incantation.  
  
"This is about us." Buffy tells him as he moves toward her dagger still at hand.  
  
"Buffy. Buffy. Buffy. Last night was great I have to admit." Angelus chuckles.  
  
"Yeah. I know. Just peachy." Buffy nodded trying to distract Angelus as Tara pulled out an orb of Thesula.  
  
"What's she doing?" Angelus asked advancing on the young witch.  
  
"Your drift is with me! We fight we die." Buffy pulled him back away from Tara the dagger he was holding going deep within her gut. Tara holds the orb up towards Angel returning his soul.  
  
Buffy gasps as she looks at the dagger in her, and Angel's eyes flash brightly as his soul returns. He turns to Buffy eyes wide open as he starts remembering all that has happened, and then he, too, looks at the dagger.  
  
"Angel."Buffy says leaning against the wall holding her abdomen. She pulls the bloodied dagger out of her letting it clank to the floor. The sound echoed through the room. She takes away her hand from her stomach, the blood spreads making her white shirt red. Buffy falls down against the wall making a streak on the wall with her hand.  
  
"I-I." She stuttered as Angel collapsed to the ground with her. He was horrified turning paler and paler by each second going by.  
  
"Buffy! Don't go. " He cried, "Don't leave me."  
  
Buffy put her finger up to his lips to shush him, "I love you."  
  
Angel looked at her tears twinkling in his eyes, "I love you too..."  
  
*~~~*  
  
I do remember what I said. The promise. To protect her. If I had done that ... Even if I didn't make it ... You wouldn't have had to jump. But I want you to know I did save you. Not when it counted, of course, But ... after that. Every night after that. I'd see it all again ... Do something different. Faster or more clever, you know? Dozens of times, lots of different ways ... Every night I save you.  
  
*~~~* 


	4. Sometimes You Wanna Die

Title: Passion  
  
Author: Roxy  
  
Spoilers: No Spoilers, stuff from old seasons like season 2 and 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" Belongs to UPN, and Joss Whendon.  
  
Summary: B/A. F/T (Yes. there is f/f slash in this. God forgive me for putting Faith and Tara together! But believe me when I say you'll be at the edge of your seat just thinking about Angel and Buffy! Just read. cause I suck at summaries and reviews are requested. This is my first Buffy FanFiction.) There is a English spell that is translated into rough Italian.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Violence and Profanity. And what ever else you can come up with.)  
  
A/N: Reviews always help me write faster! In addition, I'd like to dedicate this one to my friends and family who cheered me on. Didn't I tell you you'd be at the edge of your seat thinking about Angel and Buffy. It can only get worse from here! :: smirks :: I love teasing y'all!  
  
*~~~*  
  
Your wealth lies here... And here. In the spirit and... Imagination. You walk in worlds the others can't begin to imagine.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Tara ran quickly to release Faith from the chains that bound her, together they watched a horrifying scene unfold.  
  
"It's funny Angel..." Buffy laughed slightly coughing up blood, "I never thought I'd die from this. I thought It was going to be you know like a bite... or even Cancer like my mom had."  
  
Angel looks at Buffy in disbelief, "Don't say that. You're not going to die!"  
  
Buffy coughs harder this time, blood even coming up, tears running down her face, "Then you tell me how it feels to have a knife in your gut!" She screamed at him half anger, half fear, "You had one in yours, you didn't die... you were already dead."  
  
"I'm so sorry Buffy." He eventually choked out.  
  
Buffy's lower lip started to tremble, she wiped the blood off of her face smearing it onto her palm, and looked up at Angel sobbing, "Angel. I... I don't want to die..." Buffy suddenly fell limp in his arms.  
  
Faith stood up, "Why are we waiting here for her to die. We need to go... we need to get her to the hospital!" Her voice carried the woe she was feeling inside as she helped Angel pick Buffy off the ground, and to the car. If no one was taking charge; she was going to.  
  
Faith watches as Angel and Buffy get into the back seat, his tears are falling freely upon her. Tara eventually piles into the car, and Faith goes zooming off breaking the many rules of car safety in the process.  
  
When they arrive Buffy is rushed into a room quickly. Angel tries to follow her in, but is topped by guards. Faith touches his arm softly, "We need to let them do their job... they can't help her if you go in."  
  
Tara looks at both Faith and Angel, "She's right. It's what's best for Buffy right now."  
  
Faith takes Angel to the chair to talk with him more calmly, "Tara... Will you call Giles? He should know about this." Her eyes are red from uncried tears. After Tara walks off Faith starts talking again.  
  
Faith sits Angel down and then sits beside him, "She'll be fine. B's strong."  
  
Angel laughs slightly at the comment, tears starting to stream down his face, "It's Ironic really. No matter how much Buffy has been through... no matter what she's fought, and beat, and survived, it was just. a knife."  
  
Faith laughs slightly tears rolling down her cheeks, "Shows we've been using the wrong weapons." Faith pauses letting the silence become them for moments, "She's gonna be fine." She repeats trying to convince herself more then Angel.  
  
Angel glances back at Faith with a certain fire burning in his eyes, "She has to be."  
  
Faith looked downwards towards her nails, "She was my better."  
  
"Is, Faith, She is my better" Angel corrected her knowing what Faith truly though was going to happen.  
  
Tara returned quickly, "Giles. He's coming." No sooner did Tara state those words, then did Giles come up the hospital wing past Tara and Faith to Angel.  
  
Faith watches Giles, "I don't think he listened a whole lot."  
  
Giles shoves Angel into the nearby wall, "What did you do to her?!?"  
  
Angel can't even look in Giles' eyes, "Listen to me!" Giles had him by his neck against the wall, "What did you... I could bloody kill you myself."  
  
Faith is still standing in shock. as a shout comes from the room Buffy is in saying that she's going into Cardiac Arrest., "Oh God! B!" Faith is about to rush through the door when Tara stops her.  
  
Giles looks over horrified over hearing the whole thing, and grabs Angel by his shirt collar, "If she dies I'll kill you with my bare hands."  
  
"If she dies! I will kill myself with my bare hands..." Angel yells at the Watcher.  
  
"No. Buffy. She can't." Faith cries into Tara's shirt. Tara quickly comforts her, and the room becomes silent filled with loud ranging emotions from anger to sorrow. They hear nothing but a dull noise where Buffy's heart monitor would have been.  
  
Angel breaths heavily, feeling almost nothing. Without Buffy he is nothing. A voice comes outwards from inside the room, "We've lost her. Time of death 12:03 AM"  
  
"Oh God." Giles mutters softly stumbling backwards, and his heart drops to the bottom of his chest.  
  
*~~~* Come on. When was the last time you unleashed it? All out fight in a mob, back against the wall, nothing but fists and fangs? Don't you ever get tired of fights you know you're going to win?  
  
*~~~* 


	5. Living Breathing Alive or Not

Title: Passion  
  
Author: Roxy  
  
Spoilers: No Spoilers, stuff from old seasons like season 2 and 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" Belongs to UPN, and Joss Whendon.  
  
Summary: B/A. F/T (Yes. there is f/f slash in this. God forgive me for putting Faith and Tara together! But believe me when I say you'll be at the edge of your seat just thinking about Angel and Buffy! Just read. cause I suck at summaries and reviews are requested. This is my first Buffy FanFiction.) There is a English spell that is translated into rough Italian.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Violence and Profanity. And what ever else you can come up with.)  
  
A/N: Reviews always help me write faster! Thank you all for the nice reviews and keeping up with the story. I'm glad you are all enjoying it. In addition, I'd like to dedicate this one to my friends and family who cheered me on. Didn't I tell you you'd be at the edge of your seat thinking about Angel and Buffy. It can only get worse from here! :: smirks :: I love teasing y'all! OMG! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. School has started which means I write very very slowly!  
  
*~~~*  
  
Nothing's ever simple anymore. I'm constantly trying to work it out. Who to love or hate. Who to trust. It's just, like, the more I know, The more confused I get.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Giles stood in the hallway breathing heavily, he looked over to Angel knowing that the threat he had made to him was empty. That's how they all felt inside "Empty", like as if someone had gutted them on the spot. Then the aching began, the realization that this was real and happening right now. Buffy was dead, and it wasn't as if they could resurrect her. This wasn't magic, it was real life.  
  
Faith stood up and walked into the room where Buffy laid unmoving, Faith sat beside her not being able to feel anything.  
  
"B..." Faith looks at the chosen slayer's face touching it softly with her hand, "Aren't you supposed to tell me what a screw up I am. How I could have saved you?" The second slayer gulped her feelings starting to rise to her throat, "Your supposed to be here... You're the one who's needed. God... I wish I could take your place." Faith looked down, and then back up at Buffy again outraged that her friend could not longer talk to her, "Answer me Damnit!" She put her hands on Buffy's cold skin, "Just answer me!" Faith begged shaking Buffy slightly, she screamed at Buffy. "Answer me!"  
  
Faith shook her head at Buffy as if she was doing something wrong, "You're so cold." She moved away slightly gasping. "Please... Don't- Don't be cold... Don't be dead... Angel loves you... Tara, and Giles... they love you... You gotta be Five by five. Buffy What if I loved you... couldn't you come back if I told you that?"  
  
Faith started to choke up, "You're gonna give up. just like that? Remember the first rule of slaying, don't die! It's a rule, you made the goddamn rule! You fucking made it; so follow it... get up, and live, and have kids... and be with your psycho-vamp boy, cause he loves you so much. Your making life a living hell right now. and it's not fair. it's just plain not fair."  
  
Faith sighed, "I know what you'd say to me... you'd say to me, 'Faith... life's a bitch.' and you know what, your right. I hate you being right. I hate you for dying. I hate you for bringing this upon yourself even when so many times you bailed me outta my messes, and I really hate that this is one mistake that I can't do the same to you. I hate you so much and love you so much and it just tears me up inside to see you being the weak one here... because you gotta be the strong one this time... you gotta live."  
  
She finally put her head in her hands, and sobbed.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Yes, it's terribly simple. The good guys are always stalwart and true, The bad guys are easily distinguished by their pointy horns or black hats, And, uh, we always defeat them and save the day. No one ever dies, And everybody lives happily ever after.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Giles goes over to Tara, "She's really gone isn't she?" He asks sounding more like the child then the adult. Tara sees the loss in Giles' eyes as she whispers to him, "I didn't ever get to thank her."  
  
"I was her watcher for years...Tara, She saved my life countless times... and gave me one to live in. and I never thanked her. What a blood git I am." Giles swears at himself.  
  
Tara identifies with Giles, "She gave me my first life really." Tara pauses for a moment smiling at a memory, "She gave me my family."  
  
Giles smiles slightly at Tara, "She was my family too." He place a hand on the young wicca's back, then he whispered and sighed at the same time, "I can't believe it."  
  
"She loved you... more than anything Giles..." The blond stated soflty  
  
"You should have seen her talk about you, only good things came out of her mouth when you were the topic." Giles said to Tara.  
  
Tara looked to Giles, "Giles.I didn't get to say goodbye" Tears started to build up behind her eyes and throat. "I am so selfish .its always about me, me this me that" Tara's voice sounded so bitter, "When this is all my fault anyway."  
  
"Tara! No... this is not your fault, never ever say that!" Giles told her  
  
Tara looked at Giles speaking so softly, "It's just so hard! I hate pain. I hate suffering. I hate this."  
  
*~~~*  
  
My life happens to, on occasion, suck beyond the telling of it. Sometimes more than I can handle. And it's not just mine. Every single person down there is ignoring your pain because they're too busy with their own. The beautiful ones. The popular ones. The guys that pick on you. Everyone.  
  
*~~*  
  
Angel paces back and forth contemplating his own un-life's worth, he had killed her. To kill that girl you had to love her, and he did with his whole heart.  
  
Faith kisses Buffy's forehead softly, "Goodbye B... see you next fall." says metaphorically and turns to exit the room.  
  
Buffy groans from inside opening her eyes suddenly, "Faith, you are one crazed psychopath superbitch" (A/N And She's Alive!)  
  
Faith turns around to Buffy, running to her, "I'm so glad to hear you...You answer me.. you actually did that." she's hugging Buffy.  
  
Buffy looks at Faith a little weakly, "Yeah... that's it..." She laughed slightly.  
  
Tara stands thinking about all that has happened in the past day, Faith's return, their kiss, Angelus, Buffy's death, It all happened so fast, but she's quickly brough out of her thoughts by the sound of Faith's voice.  
  
Giles looked up, "Buffy!" Giles goes into the room. where Faith is crying happily. Tara is following him at a run. She runs to both slayers, her heart jumps in her chest.  
  
Buffy looks at them all, "I'm okay really."  
  
"Uh... B... being dead is not okay." Faith tells her.  
  
Buffy doesn't seem to remember being dead, "Okay... it felt like sleeping."  
  
Tara can't tear her gaze from Buffy, "H-how did this happen?"  
  
"Well... Bodies...of a slayer heal much faster, Buffy could have only been dead for a couple minutes." Giles explained.  
  
Angel is walking slowly to the exit of the hospital, he's going to be what he promised, but then he stops dead, a feeling creeps down his spine, he turns back and runs to the room, "Buffy!" He runs to her., "Oh god. Buffy." He wraps his arms around her.  
  
Buffy looks at Angel, "I'm... I'm fine..." it was a little awkward for her because she loved him so much.  
  
Angel doesn't seem to ever want to let go of her, he looks into her eyes heartfelt emotion clear, "I thought I lost you."  
  
Buffy nods slowly, "I thought I lost you too."  
  
Giles isn't sure he likes Angel and Buffy together.  
  
Tara watches the two, emotions swirling around in her heart, Love, Happiness, Excitement.  
  
Faith looks at them, feeling slightly sorry for them thinking that maybe there could be a way to help them.  
  
"Angel..." Buffy smiled softly at him.  
  
Angel leaned over to kiss Buffy, but she pulls away from his kiss no matter how much she wants it. He backs away accepting this, he knows the risks, and he's taken them.  
  
Buffy can feel her heart breaking in two, she wishes that it could be otherwise. He wonders why life has been so cruel to them. Buffy closes her eyes for a moment this was the moment she hated with all the passion within her soul, "Angel... I.. I. wish I could." The others move out of the room.  
  
Angel just reaches out and touches Buffy's hand, "I know. you don't have to say a word.. I know."  
  
Buffy grasps his hand, "So this is the only thing I get to do... hold your hand?"  
  
"Buffy, What could we possibly do?" Angel asked her softly.  
  
"I wish I knew." Buffy replied.  
  
Angel looks angry for a moment, "You know, Buffy, I think someone up there hates me."  
  
Buffy nodded painfully, "I think they hate me too. I really think they hate me too."  
  
Outside the hospital doors, Faith looks at Tara in sadness, they discuss ways to help Buffy and Angel, "I don't know... make a permanent soul, found out to make him human?"  
  
Tara stops and looks at Faith, "I want to...but my spells.. what good have they done us so far?"  
  
"Willow?" Faith asks the inevitable.  
  
Tara whispers to Faith suddenly feeling a pang of guilt in her gut, "Together Willow and I could do it"  
  
Faith looked pained for a moment, You and Willow... you two are together right? like more then wicca buddies."  
  
Tara slowly answers Faith looking down at her nails, "Y-yeah..."  
  
Faith opens her mouth to say something, but can't speak.  
  
Tara looks sad for a moment, then changes the topic, "We can get her to help us do this ."  
  
Faith doesn't particularly want to change the topic but goes along with it, "Then... we'll get her to help them... they.. they need it."  
  
Tara takes a deep breath gathering her courage, and reaches for Faiths hand, she whispers, "What about what we need..."  
  
*~~*  
  
If you could hear what they were feeling. The loneliness. The confusion. It looks quiet down there. It's not. It's deafening.  
  
*~~~* 


End file.
